Enjuagar, Lavar y Repetir
by Rinoax
Summary: Los ciudadanos consideraban a Rumpelstilskin una pestilencia y a él le gustaba que pensasen de aquella manera. Lo que no le hacía gracia era cuando él era la victima de algo peor que él...


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**Sumario: Los ciudadanos consideraban a Rumpelstilskin una pestilencia y a él le gustaba que pensasen de aquella manera. Lo que no le hacía gracia era cuando él era la victima de algo peor que él...**

**NA:/ Siguiente Shortfic de la serie Momentos perdidos y cosas cotidianas. Secuela de Corazones desgarrados; Pozos, abrazos y encuentros; Cayendo en la ducha; El blanco más fácil; Un tostado incidente.**

* * *

**_Enjuagar, lavar y repetir..._  
**

Rumpelstilskin agarró con fuerza la tela de su chaqueta mientras apretaba sus dientes contra su labio inferior. La profundidad de su agarre era tal, que parecía que iba a hacer la tela jirones. Pero puso su atención en su carne y acabó notando el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su cabeza. Gimió frustrado, notando el picor en aumento; aquellos malditos bastardos estaban recorriendo su cabeza y mancillando su pelo con sus asquerosas patitas. Para colmo, seguramente estaban engendrando miles de descendientes de la nauseabunda prole que había osado infestar la cabeza del ser oscuro.

Si pudiera los aplastaría a todos pero su magia todavía no era tan precisa y tenía que usar esos molestos métodos convencionales de champús y cepillos. Unos que para su desgracia, no funcionaban. Había probado varios tratamientos, varios cepillos y nada daba resultado.

Eran unos malditos persistentes que no le permitían estar con su Bella. Mientras tuviera esos bichejos, no iba a permitir que ella estuviera cerca. No la dejaría pasar por aquella tortura.

Soltó un gruñido cuando una oleada de picores invadió su cabeza. Hizo fuerza con sus puños, notando como sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Lo que daría por poder rastrillar su pelo y disfrutar al romper sus cuerpos con sus antiguas uñas puntiagudas.

Si encontraba al tipo que le había pasado aquellas alimañas, estaba muerto. Rumpelstilskin entrecerró los ojos y aguantó el picor hasta que no pudo más y clavó sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Empezó a rascarse con rapidez y el placer que sintió fue inigualable.

Oh si, el responsable de esto iba a morir de seguro.

-Rumpelstilskin.-el nombrado detuvo sus movimientos -. No deberías rascarte. Te puedes hacer heridas.

-¿Bella?-ella avanzó hacia él y cuando estuvo casi a un paso de distancia, Rumpelstilskin dió un paso atrás-. ¿Que haces aquí?

-He ido a ver a mocoso y me ha dado otro champú para quitar los piojos.-respondió mientras sacaba un bote de la bolsa de plástico para mostrárselo.

Notó un picorcillo en su cabeza y gruñó frustrado. Abrió sus manos como si fueran garras pero en un valiente esfuerzo, cerró las manos para evitar volver a rascarse.

-Lo que debería hacer es perfeccionar el control de mi magia y así podría acabar con todos estos bichejos de una sola vez.

-Rumpel, no hace falta magia. Cuando era pequeña uno de los consejeros de mi padre tuvo piojos y con unas cuantas hiervas y un poco de paciencia para quitar los huevos, se le fueron en unas semanas.

-Bella, no puedo soportar esto por semanas.-refunfuñó él con frustración mientras dejaba que sus manos fuesen a su cabeza. Bella se acercó un paso y las retiró con un manotazo.

-No te rasques y se paciente. Se pasará enseguida.-dijo en un intento de animarlo.

-Sería más fácil con magia. Una vez estuvimos Baelfire y yo con piojos durante medio año. Así que no, esto no se pasa enseguida.

-Rumpel, no te olvides de que ahora hay otros métodos para eliminarlos. No vas a pasar seis meses con ellos.

-Y muchos no funcionan. Como he dicho, tengo que perfeccionar mi magia -Bella suspiró con cansancio y él soltó un gruñido mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el mostrador de cristal- . Lo peor de todo es que no puedo estar contigo.

Escuchó un par de pasos y comenzó a notar como los dedos de ella se deslizaban entre sus cabellos, masajeando su cráneo y calmando sus picores sin rascarle. Cuando los dedos llegaron a su nuca infestada, soltó un gemido placentero que comenzó a asemejarse a un ronroneo.

-¿Vamos a casa y probamos el champú?-paró el masaje y él negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un lloriqueo por la pérdida de contacto.

-Lo probaré, pero mantente lejos de mi.-murmuró mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla. Bella tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Cogió el champú que ella había dejado en la mesa y comenzó a leer los componentes y las instrucciones.

-No es tóxico-comentó ella sonriendo.

-Quizás debería serlo para quitarme estas alimañas -reprochó con dureza y apretó el bote.

/-/-/

Rumpelstilskin se sentó en la bañera y empezó a enjabonarse con aquel jabón que tenía un nauseabundo olor a insecticidas. Algo irónico porque se supone que no los contenía.

Se frotó con fuerza, aliviando el picor y dejando un quemazón en su cráneo en el proceso. Pero eso era mejor que aquel maldito picor.

Suspiró con placer al notar como la sustancia jabonosa refrescaba su cabeza y siguió rascando sin descanso. Cogió la ducha y empapó su pelo. No paró hasta que observó como los bichejos marrones y gordos por su sangre, fueron arrastrados por el agua que salía a presión. Fulminó sus cuerpos con la mirada y sonrió con victoria al verlos muertos y siendo engullidos por el desagüe.

Pero aun quedaba el problema de los asquerosos huevos que estaban pegados a su pelo y que no paraban de salir, sin importar cuantas veces se cepillase. Solo esperaba que esta vez, el maldito champú les hubiera convertido en huevos cocidos y secado sus cerebros de parásitos indeseables.

Volvió a enjabonarse por segunda vez y aun que no estuviese indicado, lo hizo una tercera. Estaba harto y le daba igual si su pelo acabaría cayéndose con tal de aniquilar esos bichos. Y quizás usaría un hechizo de localización en uno de ellos para encontrar al culpable de pasarle las alimañas.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su pelo, enjabonó y aclaró el resto de su cuerpo, salió de la bañera y se tapó con la toalla. Cogió una toalla mas pequeña y empezó a secarse con locos y bruscos movimientos. Cuando sus brazos no le respondieron más dejó de frotarse y observó la toalla. Unos cuantos bichos estaban enredados entre la tela, pero no se movían. La fea toalla era una tumba acorde para ellos.

Cojeó un par de pasos hasta el espejo del baño. Si le diera a Regina por mirar, estaba seguro de que se estaría mofando y riendo hasta que sus costillas le doliesen por su apestosa situación. Apretó sus dientes con rabia y cogió el peine de metal de mala gana. Quizás debería encontrar una forma de pasarle los pequeños insectos.

Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro. No moriría pero sería una exquisita tortura para ella. Y lo mejor de todo es que no sospecharía nada. La idea era tentadora pero quería deshacerse de los bichejos lo más rápido posible.

Quería poder abrazar a Bella. Cuando pensó que había muerto no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que la echaría de menos. Aunque si era sincero lo había sentido, pero lo había arrinconado en lo más profundo para ignorar la sensación. Ahora, sabiendo que estaba al alcance de sus brazos y no poder sostenerla era otra tortuosa forma de tortura. Aquellos malditos bichos también estaban influenciando en su vida sexual. Eran la encarnación de la impotencia.

Suspiró con cansancio y empezó a cepillarse con paciencia, separando cada mechón para arrastrar con precisión la porquería que esos bichos habían anidado. Por suerte, esta vez, parecía que los huevos se desprendían con facilidad y eso, alegró su humor un poco. Quizás Bella había encontrado el maravilloso champú para aplastar los piojos y su indeseable prole. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía adorarla más de lo que hacía, ella siempre hacía algo para mostrarle su error.

/-/

Bella miró por la ventana del cuarto de invitados en el que Rumpelstilskin la había "encerrado", para que durmiese sin correr el riesgo de contagiarse con los piojos. Exhaló con frustración ante su postura de no acercarse a él. A veces era un completo estúpido. Sabía que no le importaba si tenía una pierna maltrecha, dientes podridos o unos pocos piojos en el pelo, pero aun así él era un cabezota y su falta de seguridad en sí mismo parecía que todavía cubría su corazón. A pesar de lo que hiciera y mostrará, él seguía temiendo que no era lo que ella se merecía. Que no era digno para sentirse feliz con ella.

Todavía tenía esa flaqueza pero ella no iba a sentirse intimidada por ello. Lo ayudaría a fortalecerse poco a poco, mostrándole su afecto y lo feliz que era al estar a su lado. Pasara lo que pasase, estaría a su lado. Los piojos solo eran una pequeña molestia y si fueran una familia humilde, viviendo entre ovejas y con una pequeña cabaña de madera, no le importaría en absoluto. Estarían juntos, compartiendo abrazos, besos y caricias adormiladas en un lecho de paja. Contentos con tenerse el uno al otro.

No tenía porque ser diferente solo porque los bichos le invadieran.

Bella se levantó de la silla y alejó su mirada del horizonte. Se miró al reflejo en el cristal de la ventana y comenzó a trenzarse el pelo. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación y a hurtadillas empezó a mirar si Rumpelstilskin había salido del baño. Se paró en una esquina y guardó silencio un segundo, lo escuchó maldecir y sonrió. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a la habitación que habían compartido.

Inhaló con añoranza y con un par de pasos se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y suspiró por la comodidad que la invadió. Este era el sitio al que pertenecía.

-¿Bella? ¿Que haces aquí?- ella se irguió ante su voz sorprendida.

-Dormir contigo.-él suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Me voy abajo.-se dio la vuelta y Bella se levantó con rapidez. Con dos zancadas, acabó apresando la muñeca de Rumpelstilskin y deteniendo su huida.

-No. No te vas a ir.

-Bella, no quiero que cojas los piojos.

-Me dan igual tus piojos. Solo quiero estar contigo.- cuando él soltó un suspiro cansado, ella cogió su mano-. ¿No entiendes que no me importa en absoluto?

-A mi sí. Después de todo eras parte de la nobleza. No tienes que degradarte y tener estas alimañas como si fueras una mera pordiosera.-ella frunció el entrecejo, mostrando su descontento.

-No seas idiota. No soy más que nadie y eres mi amor verdadero. Quiero estar contigo-. cogió la tela de su pijama para atraerlo hacia ella.- ¿Además ahora no tienes bichos, no se han muerto con el champú?

-Ya pero quizás alguno ha sobrevivido. La última vez los monstruos volvieron.-Bella sonrió y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la cama.

-Bueno, según tu, los monstruos me quieren. Así que soy inmune a ellos gracias a mi encanto.

-Estos no tienen cerebro. Solo saben volverte loco y poner huevos.-ella rió abiertamente y besó sus labios.

Ella se tumbó en la cama sin soltar su agarre por si volvía a cambiar de opinión. Pero no necesitaba forzarlo. Rumpelstilskin acabó tumbándose a su lado de forma voluntaria. Cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos, Bella se relajó al instante. El estar cobijada de nuevo por él, era como estar en un paraíso.

Había estado una semana sin dormir por haber estado separada de él y por el estado de frustración y cansancio que su amado había mostrado, él había pasado por lo mismo.

Daba igual si tenía piojos o sí tuviese escamas verdes y doradas. No podía estar sin él y no quería volver a sentir su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El amor verdadero podía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero también podía ser un infierno si se perdía la otra parte de tu alma.

Giró su rostro y miró a Rumpelstilskin. La estaba observando con unos ojos soñadores y llenos de adoración. La intensidad que mostraba era tan profunda que notó como sus mejillas enrojecían. Al final no pudo sostenerla y tuvo que acurrucarse en su cuerpo para esquivar su mirada.

-Te he echado de menos.-susurró él mientras buscaba cobijo para su rostro en su pelo.

-Yo también.-besó su cuello con delicadeza y él soltó un pequeño gemido.

/-/

Gold entró en su casa acompañado del sonido indistinguible de su bastón chocando contra el suelo. Sonrió abiertamente ya que por fin podía entrar en su casa si tener que esquivar a Bella como si fuera un jugador de rugby. Además para su alegría, parecía que su infestación, había acabado. O eso esperaba pero por ahora, no había notado ningún picorcillo extraño e irritante en su cabeza; y eso era una buena señal.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el armario que estaba al lado de la puerta. Se detuvo un momento, notando la extrañeza del lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo si consideraba que Bella vivía ahí.

Tragó con fuerza, temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo o que ella se hubiese marchado definitivamente. Por muy señor oscuro que fuera, el que ella lo abandonase era un continuo miedo que tenía. Uno que se haría más fuerte cuando su maldición se rompiera y fuese un misero hilandero. Sabía que ella quería estar con él, pero quizás algún día ya fuese lejano o no, todo cambiaría. Ella lo vería como el resto y se marcharía cuando se cansase de él.

Pero el hecho de que no se alejara de él ni cuando era portador de una masa de piojos asquerosos, hacía que su miedo disminuyera aunque fuese algo que estaba arraigado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Le daba esperanza de que realmente podrían llegar a tener un felices para siempre. Era algo egoísta considerando todas las monstruosidades que había cometido pero ella, era una de las pocas personas que podía sacar de él, su lado humano y afectivo. Y siempre que ella lo quisiera, él no dudaría en darle su alma, aunque dudaba de que quedase algún resto que no le hubiese dado ya.

No podía dejarse arrastrar por sus miedos cada vez que ella desaparecía de su vista, pero no por ello no tenía que dejar de ser cauteloso. Respetaba su espacio pero estaba claro que sí estaba demasiado tiempo separado de ella, acabaría perdiendo el juicio como lo había hecho cuando la creyó muerta.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cogió el móvil. Al menos, si la llamaba, podría quedarse tranquilo al saber donde estaba. Marcó el número y se lo puso en la oreja. Esperó a que la señal se escuchara y cuando le dio tono, escuchó una melodía alegre y el sonido del agua moviéndose.

-¿H-hola?-respondió la voz de su adorada por el auricular mientras hacía eco por la casa. Rumpelstilskin respiró tranquilo y quiso reír por su propia estupidez. Al parecer era un completo paranoico cuando se trataba de los seres que más quería.

-Bella, soy yo.-comenzó a caminar por la casa para calmar su ritmo acelerado.

-¡Rumpel! Oh...esto de escucharte por esta caja metálica es extraño. -él soltó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Bueno, podría probar a encantar algún alimento y hablar a través de el.

-No finjas que no lo has hecho ya. Se que lo has probado.-reprochó ella. Estaba seguro de que había fruncido los labios.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, aun recuerdo aquel pollo cobrando vida y cantando en mi cocina del castillo. Casi acabo pegándole con una silla del susto que me dio.

-Fue divertido verte perder los papeles.-respondió con sinceridad y detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró delante de la puerta del baño.

-Así que me estabas espiando desde las sombras.

-En aquellos tiempos, a todas horas querida. -la escuchó reír por partida doble, desde su móvil y desde detrás de la puerta. Fue una delicia para su cerebro.

-Ya veo. Estabas tan encandilado conmigo que no podías quitarme los ojos de encima-bromeó ella.

-Oh sí. Ni si quiera cuando dormías.-continuó él con la broma. Aunque a pesar de que alguna vez, había estado tentado de verla dormir, jamás había traspasado aquel límite. La escuchó reír de nuevo y tras una pausa, suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Vas a llegar pronto a casa?

-Si es lo que deseas.

-Si..-y en cuantó obtuvo su respuesta él abrió obedientemente la puerta del baño. Bella giró su sorprendido rostro hacía él, sujetando el móvil en la mano, que estaba cubierto de jabón tanto como ella-. ¿Rumpelstilskin...? ¿Como has...? ¿Te has teletransportado con magia?

-No ya estaba aquí.-respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Espiando de nuevo?-ella ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos para aparentar enfado pero él sabía que no lo estaba.

-Bueno, ya sabes que eres irresistible para este pobre monstruo.- se adentró en el baño y se agazapó con algo de dificultad para estar a la altura de ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado, ella le propinó una indolora colleja.

-Deja de llamarte monstruo. -respondió indignada y él dejó escapar un gruñido piojos.

Rumpelstilskin se paralizó y abrió su boca por la sorpresa. No había esperado escuchar aquello. Al final, cuando salio de su estupor, gruñó con culpabilidad y bajó él rostro para escapar de la mirada afectiva que no se merecía.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes-ella posó sus dedos sobre su barbilla y lo obligó a elevar su rostro para mirarla-. Fue mi elección y no me arrepiento.

-Estoy seguro de que la mayoría del mundo se arrepentiría de elegir los piojos.

-Yo no soy la mayoría del mundo Rumpelstilskin.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda.-respondió él con una tímida sonrisa. Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo hipnotizó con las caricias que sus pulgares hacían sobre su piel.

- Soy la persona que quiere compartir todo contigo. Además no elegí los piojos. Te elegí a ti.

Rumpelstilskin nunca jamás se acostumbraría al amor tan profundo que ella le profesaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad y abrió los ojos. Ella lo estaba esperando con una cálida sonrisa. Retiró su rostro del cobijo de sus manos y se inclinó levemente para atrapar sus labios. Cuando se tocaron, su cuerpo tembló hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas.

Si seguía así, iba a caer en la vana ilusión que todo ser mortal tenía. Que estaría con su amor verdadero para siempre. Se separó de ella y observó su mirada risueña. Sabía que ese era el deseo de ella y con una fuerza extraña en él, comenzó a olvidar sus pensamientos negativos de quedarse solo y con el corazón roto.

-Déjame ayudarte-susurró él levantándose y trayendo la banqueta que tenía en el baño para sentarse al lado de la bañera.

-¿Con magia?-él negó con el rostro.

-No, podría salir mal y no quiero hacerte daño.-ella sonrió y se apoyó en el mármol de la bañera. Él llevó sus manos a su pelo y comenzó a frotar con delicadeza. -Lo haremos a la antigua usanza.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, me parece bien.

-Luego cuando terminemos te quitaré las liendres y aplastaré los piojos que queden. No voy a dejar que esos bichos te invadan más de lo que han hecho y tendré mi venganza por la infestación que me hicieron. -ella murmuró un gracias y él siguió frotando su cabeza con mimo-. Mis intenciones son egoístas, Bella. Te quiero solo para mí. No compartiré tu amor con esas criaturas-ella rió por lo bajo y elevó su rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Eso significa que me vas a dejar dormir en la habitación?

-Si es lo que deseas. Además si no lo haces iré a donde tu vayas.

-Me alegra saberlo.-ella asintió conforme y él continuó su tarea hasta que un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-Ah por cierto...-ella giró su rostro y esperó a que continuara con expectación-. No te acerques a Regina. Hoy la he visto rascarse como una loca. Parecía que quería arrancarse la cabeza. No voy a impedirte ver el agradable evento pero mantén las distancias.

-¿Como es posible?-preguntó más para si misma mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Él apretó sus labios y alargó su mano para coger la ducha.

-Has...Has sido...¡Rumpelstilskin! ¿Que has hecho?-preguntó ella dándose la vuelta con brusquedad y salpicando agua por todos lados. Había notado un tono de risa en su pregunta pero sabía que ella no quería sacarlo a relucir.

-Nada, solamente necesitaba ponerme bien el pelo cuando estaba en su despacho, así que use un peine que tenía ella allí y como agradecimiento le dejé una pequeña sorpresa.

Fin.

* * *

**NA:...No me puedo creer que haya escrito esto...En fin, espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis tiempo dejéis vuestras opiniones por aquí :D**

**PD: Me pregunto si alguien acabará rascándose con este fic...  
**


End file.
